Awakening of Love
by Kaori Takashi
Summary: Gaara has never loved, he was incapable of feeling the emotion, then he met that Orange clad ninja, and everything changed. [YaoiShounen ai... GaaraxNaruto]
1. Learning to Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I certainly wish I did, there would be many LOVELY changes if that was the case, not that it's not wonderful the way it is **

**Warning:Yaoi, beware to the little prudes who find it randomly and scream when they find out that it's guy/guy. Oh, and, I'm quite sure there will be Sakura and Ino bashing...cuz I dont like them. If this bothers you dont read it.**

**Authors Note:A lovely Gaara/Naruto pairing. Personally, this is my favorite pairing, becuz they're so alike, ya know? It's beautiful. This is my first fanfiction, although, I've got a 4000 page personal rp with a friend of mine, featuring primarily Naruto, so, that's practically a fanfiction in itself...I hope I do okay, please review, i'll be inspired with reviews.**

**Oh yea, and, just so you know, this is set sometyme after the Chuunin exam, between the tyme that they get Tsunade as the new Hokage, and the tyme where Sasuke leaves...not a very long tyme frame, but... ;;;;;**

**Awakening of Love**

**Chapter one/Prologue:Learning to love**

The sky was black, and the full moon shone bright. The light from the moon illuminated the village of konoha. It was like a gigantic lantern in the night sky, showering light upon the sleeping town, protecting it from the deep blanket of night. Beyond this giant orb, stars glittered, scattered about in the night sky, like small jems, or guardians of the world below. And, the city, sadly, slept, in utter silence, all that could be heard was the croaking of frogs, or the chirping of crickets, they slept so peacefully, missing the fabulous sight that was the sky above.

All but one.

Gaara sat at the highest point of the village, atop the Hokage monuments that loomed over the fire country, delved deeply into his thoughts, as the moon reflected in his expressionless, pale green eyes.

_Love. _

The word echoed through his head, ransacking his brain with its constant prescence. There was something calling out to him. An uneasiness? Nervousness? Fear? The more he tried to rationalize it, the more confused, irritated he seemed to get.

_Love._

The word echoed once more. Refusing to leave him be.

Love, what he had learned to hate. He loved only himself, himself and his purpose. When you love, it will hold you back, you will be betrayed in the end. That was the inevietability. That was Yashamarus final lesson to him. The most important one there was to learn. He had taught him what love was, that devotion that you feel for someone, a yearning to see them, and told him, that he loved him. That he would hurt if Gaara was to suddenly die.

Then he tried to kill him.

In doing so, he gave him the most important gift, the most important lesson of all. He took love away from him, opened his eyes to the fact that you can love only yourself, by loving other people, you get weak, vulnrable to hurt. He took that ability from the young racoon-boy at an early age, opening his eyes just in time. Gaara became incapable of feeling love. That emotion was one he never would, nor could experience.

Or was it?

The chuunin exam had long been over, but he found himself not wanting to leave Konohagakure. Something kept him there, gravitated him to the village, not allowing him to leave. He just couldn't figure out what it was. The ninja clad in orange. That boy, he had defeated him, beat the crap out of him...then he cried for him.

"The pain of being alone isn't an easy one to bear...Your feelings... Why is it...that I can understand your pain?" Gaara whispered Naruto's words. The exact ones he had spoken after he had defeated him, and crawled over to him, too exhausted to get up, and looked at him with those eyes. Not eyes of pity, not eyes of hatred. Understanding.

How was it that that loud, obnoxious kid could look at him with such eyes?

Gaara closed his eyes as he remembered the scene. Naruto's eyes shone like sapphires in the sun, shining, glossy, and, as he spoke those words...'I understand your pain', the sadness, the understanding in them seemed to grow, as if he truely did udestand. The pain of being alone... The physical heartache... it was nearly unbearable sometimes, although he never shoed it. Never let anybody know, even come close to knowing. He didn't need anybody but himself. That's how he's always lived, that's how he would always live. He is all he needed.

_Who was he kidding?_

Deep down, he had always longed for that feeling, he had always longed for that someone important. Someone to acknowledge his existance. Someone who he could keep beside him always. Even he contained human emotions. _Even if he was just a monster._

Somewhere, he longed to see the orange-clad ninja again, just to stare into those cobalt eyes, just to learn more about him. He wanted to...but he couldn't. He couldn't outright admit that to himself. He couldn't allow himself to get close to someone...right?

After the battle with Naruto, as Gaara was dragged off by Kankurou, he couldn't stop himself from looking back at the other boy, as he did so, he remembered the words "someday, even I will...love..' going through his mind. These words, later, up to now, have perplexed him greatly.

Love...

Did he love? Could he love? Would he allow himself such a thing? Allow it at the risk of getting hurt, betrayed, used. Could he allow such a weakness?

When he thought of that ninja clad in orange, he got the strangest thought, the strangest feeling that he could, he could maybe, possibly, risk it... Risk it, to be near him, to talk to him, to get close to him, because that's what he truely wanted.

"Who am I kidding?" He whispers to himself. "It's not even worth attempting...my feelings won't be returned...and I'll just get hurt..."

_"That's right, give up on it. Otherwise you'll become just like all of those weak, puny humans, clinging to emotions, clinging to love. You'll be just like all of those you hate...all of thosse pathetic people..." _A voice snarled in his head, sending shivers through his body, and a ringing sensation through his head. It wasn't often that _he _actually spoke up, when he did, it was always a frightening sensation.

"What do you want?" Gaara snarled in return, in a very low voice, hating this demon that resided inside of him to his absolute core. "How are you speaking to me?" Him and Shukaku couldn't communicate unless one of them was near death, or Shukaku was bubbling to the surface, therefore, the demons voice was a very alarming thing for him.

Shukaku sneered. "You've been staring at the moon for the past hour, and you're asking me this?" He had a terrifying voice. Like a devil from hell, something purely evil, it was as if the embodiment of the devil himself was speaking, whispering cruel words in your ears, then simply glaring at you. It was a voice you could feel. The evil seeped off of it.

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise as he came to notice his surroundings. The moon was full, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it. It was his time of weakness, where Shukaku could take control of his body the easiest, and he had been so deep in thought that he hadnent noticed, hadent taken proper precautions, and now he was dangerously close to the surface. Closing his eyes tightly, as he held his head in his hand, trying to force the demon back, but it seemed to be too late.

Shukaku was already so close to the surface, that the strength, the willpower to keep him back was a tremendous amount, and Gaara didn't seem to be doing well. His eyes were closed tightly and his face was distorted, as he tried to force back his "other self", so that he didn't happen to lose control, as he so often did. He didn't want to destroy Naruto's home town.

Naruto...What if he hurt him? His mind was in a torrent, as he tried his very hardest to fight back the demon, the hardest that he possibly could. He thought of one point in time where he had lost control. He had slaughtered an entire battlefield of ninjas, allys and foes alike. There was blood everywhere, and he was covered in it, grinning insanely, as blood always made him do, lusting for more blood. He would have gone on a rampage, and slaughtered any nearby civilization, if it hadn't been for Temari stopping him, as only she could do.

"Gaara..." she had said in a soft tone, that tone that always managed to calm him, that motherly tone. "Gaara, stop this, please..." Her voice held a hint of fright, which she tried so very hard to hide, but Gaara could hear it. It was as clear as day to him, and he felt a certain amount of sadness fill him, as he looked back at her. She was in a terrible state. Splattered in blood alost as bad as he was, and wounded, no doubt because of him. As soon as he saw the state of his sister, he backed down...It wasn't a major visible change, but he lost the urge for killing, he didn't like making his sister worry, making his sister hurt, even if he wouldn't tell her that.

_How would you feel if you did that to Naruto? If you slaughtered Naruto's friends, his village? What if you killed him? Could you live with yourself? Could you live with yourself if he looked at you with those frightened eyes, spoke in that frightened tone of voice toward you? _He thought to himself, that thought giving him the willpower it required to push the demon back. "I wont let you take control" He whispers, as he manages to push him back far enough for safety, and keep him there.

_"You'll never have your feelings returned. He sees you as a monster, just like everyone else." _The snarling voice whispered in his ear as it was pushed back.

"...just like everyone else..." He whispered, as Shukakau's words echoed through his head. He remembered the sight of those cerulean eyes gazing at him with understanding, and he didn't think so... Naruto was different.

Looking up, the moon gazed down, and reflected in it, was the face of the one that he wanted to see the most. Naruto, smiling with that insanely goofy grin he always had, that grin Gaara was learning to love.

**And, thats the end of the chapter. My first chapters are always short. The prologue, just so you understand whats basically going on in the story, and, that's it. The chapters after this one will be longer, but, ja, PLEASE review, you'll make me a happy person. **

**Ja Ne, Kaori **


	2. Of Sunsets and Smiles

**Disclaimer:I, sadly, do not own the characters from Naruto.**

**Warning: Again, there will be Yaoi in this fic, obviously, since this is a shounen-ai fic. You have been warned.**

**Authors Note:There will be quite a bit Kakashi/Iruka now, although it is not the main focus, because, I love that pairing, and neither of them is straight, it's so obvious. A thousand years of pain, Kakashi? You would know... . ; XD... anyways, just though I'd give people a heads up. Oh, and I thank my reviewers PROFOUNDLY! Thank You, Pheonix-Roar, Mako-oneechan, valagen, loving of death and sand, and Angel Inu, you inspire me to write more!**

**Note: O.oo.O0.0O.O0.O That means a change in setting, the damn website wouldn't let me use stars so I came up with my own XD**

**Awakening of Love**

**Chapter two: Of Sunsets and Smiles**

It was long after the sun had took the moons place in the sky, and the birds had begun chirping, that Naruto had awoke for the day. The sun was at the highest point in the sky, and its light absolutely poured into Naruto's dingy house, from the large, uncovered window next to his bed, disturbing his sleep.

Mumbling pleads of more sleep, Naruto burrowed his head into his pillow, and began to fall back into his deep sleep, as he found a reprieve from the sunlight. Something, however, was very against him falling back to sleep, as he soon learned, when a sharp knock on the door shook the foundation of his small house.

With a very heavy sigh, Naruto stumbled out of his bed, with a big yawn, that caused tear droplets to reach his eyes, and headed to the door, still in his pajamas and sleeping cap, his hair all matted and messier than normal under the cap. When another impatient knock sounded, he got very irritated. "Alright, Alright! I'm coming, I'm coming..." When he swung open the door, he was greeted with a scowl. "S-Sasuke!" Naruto was awaken at the sight of his comrade standing in the doorway, staring at him impatiently and irritated. Hurriedly, he took off his cap, and hid it behind his back, embarrassedly.

Ignoring the hat, Sasuke looked at Naruto, that normal condescending sneer in his eyes, before speaking in his cold tone, "Kakashi told me to get you."

That's when the time dawned on him, and his eyes widened in panic. "I overslept!" He said in alarm as he realized that he was late for a mission. He ran through his house in frenzy, frantically getting ready for the mission that he was so very late for.

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke turned, and left, strolling down the street, back to the meeting place, muttering about a certain comrade's idiocy under his breath.

It wasn't until moments later that Naruto noticed that he was gone. "Goddamn you, Sasuke!" He yelled as he ran after him. "Sasuke, you bastard, come back here!" When Sasuke turned the corner, without giving him so much as a glance, Naruto got even more irritated. _"Damn bastard, he just gets more and more conceited..."_ He thought, glaring downwards, lost in thought about how much of a bastard Sasuke was, his attention diverted from where he was walking, causing him to walk straight into another person.

This person just happened to be Gaara, who couldn't help but blush slightly as the other boy ran straight into him. "Naruto?" He asked, quickly getting over this, and switching to his emotionless state so that he didn't reveal anything to the boy that he held so dearly.

Looking up at the other boy, Naruto felt a slight fear as he saw who it was. "Hello...Gaara…" Says softly, nervously, as, their last meeting hadn't been a pleasant one, it was when the sand and sound village had tried to overthrow Konoha, and Naruto had fought Gaara, so, naturally, he would be nervous about his presence. It wasn't that he had anything against the red-head, he wanted so badly for them to be friends, but he figured that he hated him.

_He's afraid of me..._ Gaara thought as he saw the discomfort of the other boy. The very thought filled his mind so complely with chaos, sadness, he hated the way it felt, like he had been struck with an arrow and he couldn't get it out. He felt like he had no reason for living if this boy disliked him. With a soft sigh, he looked away from Naruto's worried face, not wanting to be one to behold such an expression on him, about himself. It was too painful.

As Naruto saw him look away, he became utterly perplexed. He leaned in, his face very close to Gaaras', as he stared him straight in the eyes, which had widened to the size of quarters as he saw how close together their faces were. He tried to will himself not to blush, but it didn't seem to work, he learned, as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. He prayed that the other boy didn't notice. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" He asked softly.

Naruto smiled when he was called "kun". He wasn't sure when they became friends, but he was very glad Gaara didn't hate him, although, it felt odd being called "kun". To everyone else, he was just, "Naruto". The one thing he did know, though, was that the fact that he was being given such respect gave him a certain confidence. "Are you okay...?" He stared at him densely as he examined his blush.

Gaara began to panic. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to explain the unnatural tint to his cheeks? Why was it even there? How was it that this boy could do this to him? There were so many thoughts and feelings flying through the young raccoons head, he couldn't even begin to sort them out, couldn't even begin to have a rational thought, much less a rational action. He was in a state of horror at the prospect that he didn't have a response. He was never this clueless, this off-guard; he didn't understand how it was possible for him.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Kakashi stood, as a savior to the raccoon-boy, against a wall, causing Naruto to jump in surprise, and, in doing so, diverting his attention from a relieved Gaara. He had seen the scene, and found it highly amusing. Normally, Gaara would have sensed his presence meters away, and, if not, then he defiantly would have noticed another ninja standing directly behind him, smirking. He WAS Gaara of the sand, after all. He didn't miss that sort of thing. At least, he didn't. Not before the chuunin exam, now, something seemed to be different. Kakashi smirked slightly under his mask, as he saw a relieved expression on Gaara's face, as Naruto made some distance between them. _"So, it IS Naruto... This will be amusing to watch play out..."_

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto is struck, once again, with the fact that he's late for a mission. Late and sidetracked. "I-I'm sorry, it was that bastard Sasuke's fault, I swear!" He declared pointing out at the raven-haired boy in the distance.

_"How dumb does he think I am?" _Kakashi thought, as a small sweat drop slipped down his face. "Well, regardless, come, you don't want to have the client wait any longer, do you?" The teacher looked at Naruto, the usual lazy look in his eyes, as he turned, leading him to the others and the mission.

The fox-boys comrades stood, leaning against a fence, irritated, as they waited for the two to make their way over.

Gaara watched as Naruto's eyes lit up, as he approached Sakura, and ran towards her, a wide smile on his face. "Sakura-chan!" He called, happily, with that adorable grin that Gaara could just stare at forever, only to get totally and completely rejected.

"Don't talk to me, you idiot." She says, especially irritated with him at the moment for making them wait and being a burden.

Naruto's face fell, very sadly. It was so heart wrenching, so saddening to see him upset. Gaara hated it, and he hated the person who made his face fall like that. She didn't deserve his love or attention. She wasn't worth it. He found himself, without realizing it, clenching his fists, digging his short nails into his hand as he did so, as much as his body and his curse allowed, at least, before disappearing in a torrent of sand.

Of course, Kakashi saw his reaction. He was, after all, the all-knowing Kakashi.

A slight smirk slithered onto his face, unnoticeable by his bickering students, as a plan formed in his mind. "Naruto, can you come here for a moment?" He requested, more like, demanded in his laid-back tone, interrupting his students bickering.

"Eh?" The boy gazed at him blankly in question, before complying and walking over to him, causing Kakashi to chuckle from his clueless expression, whether it made him a pedophile or not, he had to admit that the innocence was adorable, appealing.

"I have a different mission for you." He said simply, his voice not alternating in the least bit. Naruto just looked at him quizzically, his mind jumping from one thought to the next.

"You mean, like a secret operation? One that you can only trust me, you're most skilled soldier, and heir to the Hokage name with!" He asked excitedly after only a moment of letting it process, merely getting stares in result.

"Yea, that's it..." Kakashi said, as he pulled him aside, yawning, getting yells of excitement from the boy.

"I knew it! I knew I was the best! What am I to do? Protect a princess? Escort an important daimyo? Get information on a lord in another country!" He exclaimed excitedly.

With a lazy eye, Kakashi looked at him, another yawn coming from the man, "Not quite..." He replied lazily.

"Then..." Naruto was on edge, so very hyped up and excited, expecting something huge, while, everybody there knew it was something pointless; he was just too slow to figure it out.

Kakashi sighed, he was going to crush the boys' hopes, but then, his pouty face was so adorable, so it was okay. "Gaara" he said simply, getting a look of confusion from Naruto. "Do you know what he's doing here? I hear that they're looking for him in Suna, so to find him here is quite the mystery. Do you have any idea why he's here?"

"No, but what's that have to do with the mission?" Naruto stared at him densely, not getting the message.

"You idiot. He wants you to baby-sit him." Sasuke stated, sneering, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"WHAT! That's the best you could give an excellent ninja like myself!" Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, this is a very important mission for the entire village. We want to be on good terms with this boy, who hasn't done anything to us this meeting, but, we must be careful. I want you to spend all the time you can with him, find out why he's here, and make sure he doesn't do anything...this is a "B-ranked" mission, given by the Hokage herself, understood?" Naruto's eyes went from reject to excitement.

"You can count on me!" He exclaimed excitedly before running off.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi suspiciously, "You weren't bullshitting him...you really think he can handle a mission of that caliber, and with Gaara, no less?"

"He's the only one who can." He said, before heading back down their original path, followed by a sneering Sasuke, and a scoffing Sakura.

**O.oo.O0.0O.O0.O**

"Naruto wandered through the vast village. He was given that mission, but he now had no clue where to find the raccoon-boy. He had searched everywhere, from the dumpster near Sakuras' house, to the Ramen shop that he loved so much, I mean, sure, he had then, stopped to eat, but at least he was positive he wasn't there.

With a heavy sigh, irritation filled him. Filled him so incredibly much. _"I bet Sasuke would have found him by now..." _He thought as he punched a tree to get rid of some frustration.

Just as he did so, his favorite teacher passed by. "Naruto?" He said, alarmed at seeing his former student punch a tree, "Are you alright?"

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled at him, happy to see the man he considers to be a father, in a complete mood-swing. He couldn't wait to tell him of the advanced mission he got. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

Iruka laughed very softly at the boy's mood-swing, and examined the boy. His cerulean eyes were glittering, and he had such an excited grin on his face. It was different then his regular grin, it was genuine. Iruka couldn't wait to hear the story behind the grin. "What happened?" He asked, smiling softly, as Naruto recounted the events. When he heard of the mission, his face changed from one of joy to one of confusion, but Naruto was so excited that he didn't notice. _"What was Kakashi thinking? What if something happens? There's no way Naruto could handle Gaaras fury..." _He thought, utterly confused about his lovers state of mind. After a few long moments, Naruto stopped speaking, and looked at Iruka for a reaction. Iruka just smiled, and told him how happy he was for him, before saying he had somewhere to be, and disappearing to find Kakashi.

Naruto grinned very happily as he began wandering aimlessly, his goal forgotten about, as he just wandered through Konoha, thinking on his happiness. He felt as if he had taken a step up in the world, as if people were finally starting to respect him, if only a little bit. The very prospect filled him with boundless joy.

"Hey, dunce, how's your mission going?" A voice interrupted his thoughts; he had been walking in a happy daze, and hadn't noticed when his team-mate appeared before him. He panicked. He had totally forgotten, he was supposed to be looking for Gaara. Why was he so absent-minded today?

"Fine, I mean, it's not easy, but I'm doing fine! More then fine, I've almost completed it; I think I know why he's here!" He declared, nervous laughter filling him. He wasn't going to let Sasuke of all people know that he hadn't even found the other ninja yet.

Sasuke just stared. Naruto was an idiot, an absolute and complete idiot, how and why did Kakashi see him of all people fit for such an important mission? What did he have that he didn't? Sasuke didn't understand. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I must continue following him, I have a MISSION to do, you know." Naruto said smugly, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts, before walking past him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, before flickering away, irritated.

Naruto couldn't help but let a smug grin settle on his face as he set off again, he had something Sasuke wanted, he could tell that much from the emotionless boy, they WERE friends, after all. There was a certain bounce to his step, as he continued on his way, looking for Gaara.

**O.oo.O0.0O.O0.O**

Meanwhile, in the home of Kakashi and Iruka, Kakashi was just about to get into the shower, after an exhausting day. Granted, the mission with Sasuke and Sakura had been easy, Sasuke had pretty much completed it by himself, while he sat in a tree, and read his book, it was at a very...ahem...climatic part, but after that he had quite the arrange of challenging missions. All he wanted to do was take a shower, eat some ramen and sleep, snuggled against the one he loves. Where was Iruka, anyways? He was normally home before him.

As if on cue with Kakashi's thoughts, Iruka came bursting into the house. "Kakashi, are you home?" He looked and sounded somewhere between worried and angry.

Kakashi, hearing his voice, revealed himself, walking out of the bathroom in just his boxers, no mask, not forehead protector, no shirt, no pants, as, he had just been about to get in the shower. "Iruka, my love" He smiled slightly seductively at him, before putting his arms around his neck and holding him close. "Why so tense?" He inquired, noticing the worry on his face.

Iruka melted the anger at least, fading, as he put his arms around him as well. "It's about Naruto..."He said softly. "Were you the one who assigned him that mission?" He asked, hoping, praying that he could pin the blame on somebody else, but it seemed unlikely, to say the least, since Kakashi was the one who passed the missions along to him.

It took Kakashi a moment to realize what he was talking about. "Oh...yea... What about it?" He asked in his lazy voice.

"What do you mean what about it?" Iruka exclaimed. "It's Gaara! Gaara of the Desert! Do you realize ho much danger you've put him in!" Kakashi just looked at him quizzically, genuinely worried for the young genin.

"He's in no danger." He said simply, causing Iruka to riot.

"What the hell are...-" His ranting stopped as Kakashi pushed him down to the couch, and sat atop of him, straddling his lower back, and began to rub his tense shoulders massaging, telling him to relax.

"Naruto's power is fearful. He didn't defeat Gaara by a fluke you know." He said, rubbing still. "Besides...something tells me that Gaara's not going to hurt him. He's safe... don't worry. I don't do things without thinking them through. You of all people know that." He placed a soft kiss to the back of Irukas' neck, causing a sharp shiver to run through the other man. "Don't worry."

Iruka felt warmth go through him at Kakashis' words, as he always did. He always managed to calm the chuunin, his mere presence, his voice, no matter what he said, he wiped out all thoughts of regret, of worry, of fear from his mind. That is why he loved him. "How is it that you always do this?" He whispered, feeling as if, despite the fact that he should have faith in his lover, he should be worried for the boy he considered a son, no matter what he said. "How is it that you can always wipe away my doubt and my worries?" He whispered once more, summoning a small smile from his lovers' face, before Kakashi flipped him over, and kissed him softly.

"Because, I love you." He whispered in a soft voice, the love dripping from it, as he put his arms around the other man and held him close. A small, contented smile spread across Irukas' face, as he allowed his worried thoughts to vanish for the time being.

"I love you too..." He whispered his response, as he snuggled against his lovers' chest.

**O.oo.O0.0O.O0.O**

Gaara sat at the highest peak of Mt. Konoha, leaning back on his hands, with his eyes closed in thought. It was very rare to see him in such a relaxed position, sprawled out underneath the afternoon sun, a peaceful look on his face, despite his contradicting thoughts. He looked angelic, childish, even, with that peaceful look on his face. He didn't even know why he was so at ease, it was something that had never happened before. All he did know, was that, when he closed his eyes, he saw the face of that boy, and his giant goofy grin, and it sent such wonderful emotions through him, emotions that nobody thought was possible for him, that he didn't even think possible, that he didn't think he wanted...but now that he had them, that he was experiencing them...he didn't want to let them go...

He had finally accepted the fact that he was in love. He was in love, and he was in love with Uzamaki Naruto... No matter what he did, he couldn't get the boy off of his mind. The thoughts were like a fly, nagging him, buzzing in his ear, just waiting to be squashed...but, this fly was much larger than him. Larger and evasive, and he could not squash it no matter how he had tried.

Gaara had been feeling like this for quite a few months now, this nagging, this boys face, which was forever etched into the crevices of his mind, this tug, this magnetic pull to him, and, for the longest time, he had been trying to ignore it. When it turned out that no matter what he did, no matter how far into his work he buried himself, no matter how many people he killed out of frustration, he could not get the boy out of his mind, he decided to come to Konoha, where the person behind the problem was, and try to figure out what was happening to him. He had kept a low profile, as he was sure he was no longer welcome here, and had watched the boy from afar for days before he had any inclination of what he was experiencing. Then, just yesterday, on the night of the full moon, it hit him. He was in love, and there was nothing he could do about it. If he couldn't ignore the boy before, he certainly couldn't now...

A small sigh escaped his lips at his thoughts. In truth, and he knew it, he was making excuses. It was the easiest thing in the world for him to to close off his heart, and act as solely a ruthless killer, devoid of emotions, if that's what he wanted. It was how he had spent most of his life, after all.

_So what was stopping him?_

Why was he not closing off his heart? He was not planning on telling Naruto how he felt, so why was he allowing these feelings to go on? Why was he risking being hurt, being weakened, with his emotions? Why couldn't he bare to let these feelings go? He didn't understand his own logic.

Another sigh slipped from his mouth as he slid back some, laying completely on the jagged rocks, which didn't bother him, with both eyes closed, and a peaceful expression spread across his face. _"Maybe I really should just accept it? Allow myself this one thing in life?"_ His thoughts echoed through his mind, as he opened his eyes and stared foreword. The sun was hidden behind the graying clouds. It was a good thing, too. The last thing he wanted to see as he opened his eyes was that horrid sun.

The world was almost silent, save the rustle and movement from below, and the chirping of various birds from the forest, and Gaara could hear his thoughts ringing through his head loud and clear, beyond any of the other noises, which was exactly how he liked it. The peace seemed to go on forever, until, with a snap, it was broken.

Naruto had been stumbling up the mountain, he wasn't very graceful when it came to heights and climbing, so he had been having a great deal of trouble trying to get onto the head of the forth. He had been searching for Gaara all day, and was quite exhausted...not to mention irritated. He, at one point, came up with an ingenious plan. _"If I go to the highest point in the city, where I can see everything and everyone!"_ So now, that is what he was doing, climbing to the top of the mountain to find the raccoon-boy.

Naruto popped his head up, peering onto the peak of the mountain. The vision that met his eyes was that of Gaara spread out on the rock, deep in think mode, but with a sweet contented look on his face. Naruto couldn't help but to gaze at him for a moment. He looked so beautiful sprawled in the sun like that, it was such a breathless sight, and Naruto's eyes took it in with wonder.

After a moment, the fox-boy came to his senses. Shaking his head, with a _"What the hell am I staring for? It's not like he's a cute girl at the beach!" _He shook it off, as he began to pull himself up. "YESSS! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Naruto's voice broke through the sound barrier, interrupting Gaara's meditation, causing him to sit up quickly, nearly jolt up, and look over at the other boy.

_"What is he doing here?" _The red-head asked himself, as he turned to face the blonde, who was now lifting himself up to the top of the mountain.

Of course, with the combination of Naruto's' luck, and Naruto's' balance, as he began to push himself up, a rock slipped from under his hand. "Oh SHII...T" He exclaimed as he began to fall, only barely able to hold on with the other hand, but it was obvious that the rock he was holding was flimsy as well. "Shit...shitshitshitshitshit..."

Gaara saw as this happened, ad saw that if he didn't make an action now, he would fall. He analyzed the surroundings. There were a lot of loose rocks around, like what Naruto had slipped on, and if he fell, he wouldn't be able to catch himself. As if summoned by the thought, the rock slipped, and Gaara dashed foreword, having to go very fast, since it was a large mountain, and he wasn't by any means, close to the blonde, but, he got there on time, and caught him with a sand cloud, which he sat on as well, as he flew them back to where he was sitting originally, him getting off gracefully, while Naruto fell on his bottom, as the cloud disappeared from under him.

"Owww...you bastard! You did that on purpose!" Naruto said loudly as he felt a very pointed rock stab his ass, trying to mask his emotions, his feelings of surprise and flusteredness at the other boy's rescue. Gaara, however, said nothing in response. He merely looked at the boy, his arms crossed, though, the features on his face were softened the slightest bit, not enough for anyone to see, of course.

His eyes fell upon the fox-boy, who was crouched on the ground, rubbing his ass out of pain, as he murmured curses towards the world. He couldn't help but analyze the unaware boy, the tanned tone of his skin, the "whiskers" on his face, his expression, and, his body, as he stood up straight. He didn't even realize that he was doing it, until Naruto's sapphire eyes turned to meet his.

"What are you looking at, you bastard?" He asked, more in a self-conscious tone, than an angry one.

Gaara, in response, shook his head, and gave him his "glare", which was the normal expression for Gaara. One would wonder if he could smile a genuine smile. "Stop being an idiot." He commanded. Just because he had feelings for this boy, didn't mean he was going to act any different towards him. If he did that, than he would lose all control of his emotions, and that was something he could not allow.

Naruto gave him an angry frustrated look, before remembering why he was ther, and extending a finger to point at Gaara. "You bastard, have you been up here all day!" He spoke in his regular loud voice, always over-excited. He earned merely a glare from Gaara in response. A glare that said, "What the hell do you think?". This merely pissed Naruto off more._ "What the hell did I do to this bastard?"_ He asked himself, as he glared right back.

Inwardly sighing, Gaara didn't change his expression. He just looked at the one he loved, in disgust, as if he was one of those maggots who's betrayed him his entire life, and he hated himself for it, even though it wasn't something he could help. He couldn't let Naruto know how he felt. _The last thing he needed was rejection. _

"I've been looking for you all goddamn day!" Narutos' grumbling voice, which was now going on about the soon-to-set sun, and how he's been trying to find him all frikkin day, cut through his thoughts, and Gaara looked at him, a slight surprise, showing on his face, and hope glittering in his green eyes, however slight.

Naruto had been looking for him? Why? He didn't understand. Why would someone be looking for him if it wasn't to use him or to assassinate him?

Naruto was at a loss. Now that he found him, what was he supposed to do? Something told him that he wasn't expected to say, 'I'm supposed to spy on you, and tail you and make sure you dont attack anyone.' but, at the same time, he was pretty sure Gaara of the Sand wasn't the "hang out" type. Oh well, never hurts to ask, besides, everybody loves ramen. "Let's get ramen!" Naruto said enthusiastically, not expecting Gaara to accept his invitation.

When Naruto invited him, Gaara felt his heart skip a beat, and he knew that it would probably be better to decline, not let it get to him, stay as distant as possible, but, he just couldn't. He wanted to go. He really did, so, with a slight nod, he accepted the invitation, causing Narutos' jaw to drop, but only for a moment, before his moth formed into a wide grin. "Lets go, then!" He said excitedly.

They headed down the mountain, Gaara helping Naruto all the way, so that he didn't slip, then they walked through the city, to the ramen stand in silence. Naruto was tense. What was he supposed to say to this guy? More importantly, why didn't he ever talk? Was there something wrong with his voice box? Did he have some sort of disorder in which he wasn't allowed to say anything other than insults and threats? Because thats all he ever heard from him, threats and insults.

Halfway through the walk, Gaara stopped, to gaze at the horizon. The sun sank down behind the trees in the massive forest, painting the sky in reds and oranges. It was beautiful. Naruto had been thinking, when Gaara stopped, seemingly suddenly, and he ran straight into him.

"Hey, what the hell!" He snapped to life, and looked at Gaara who was still gazing at the horizon, with that same peaceful expression that Naruto had witnessed before. That same expression that Naruto found so appealing on the raccoon. He watched his profile, as he gazed up at the sky, and felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks. He looked so elegant, so beautiful, standing there, like a beacon against the orange sky. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of him.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until the sun had completly sank, and stars were scattering the darkening sky. They were both very content, as the spell, the allure of the sunset wore off. Naruto blinked several times, before gazing up at the night sky, then turning his face to Gaara, who was now looking at him, and forming his face into a friendly smile. Gaara, so badly wanted to return it, but the best he could do, was give a slightly friendly nod, which caused Naruto's smile to widen even more, taking it as a sign of friendship.

It wasn't until moments later that Naruto realized what time it was. "Shit! The ramen stand's closed!" He yelled suddenly, startling Gaara, though, he didnt show it, instead, he merely looked at him quizzically, as he explained that they close after the sun goes down on Sundays. "Well, that's okay. We can go out for ramen tomorrow." He said, with a grin, as he saw the very slight look of apology on Gaaras face. "On one condition, though, since it's your fault that we missed it, and since you will have the opportunity to dine with the future hokage/genius/prodigy/legendary one, you will pay!" He spoke in a very loud, demanding, eccentric tone, that made Gaara inwardly smile. He had such a different personality than the raccoon boy, it was wonderful. "Understood?" Gaara nodded. Grinning still, Naruto set times, then set off, "Ja, Gaara-kun," He waved at the Raccoon-boy, as he left, leaving in Gaara's vision only his back as he faded into the distance.

Gaara's eyes analyzed him as he faded into the distance, the way his body moved, the pace he walked, the brilliant orange of his jacket which was so like that of the setting sun. As he watched, as he disappeared, he couldn't help but allow a small smile to form onto his face. What was it about this boy, the way he walked, talked, went through life, that made Gaara smile like so? What was it about him that filled him with such happiness? As he contemplated these thoughts, he remembered Naruto's sapphire eyes looking at him in such distress, he remembered his words, _"Why is it...that I can understand your pain?"_ and, he realized, that it as purely _him. _The allure of having someone understand you, when you have been misunderstood, and hated your entire life was so great. It wasn't the way he looked, it had nothing to do with the way he acted, It was the way he was that Gaara of the Sand had fallen in love with. The way his eyes gleamed in compassion, the way his face formed into such sweet, friendly smiles, as only he could do, it was enough to make Gaaras' heart melt. He really was in love. He was in love with Uzamaki Naruto.

Smiling at the thought, Gaara took one last glance in the direction Naruto had disappeared in, before disappearing, leaving only sand behind.

**The first Chappy of my ficci, so, what did you think? Did you love it, did you hate it? Am I keeping people in Character, am I progressing the relationship too quickly, too slowly? Review, and you will make me a very happy person. Review, pretty please? I'll love you ferever'n ever!**

**Kaori**


End file.
